I watch him in the shower
by dawneh
Summary: A little Mac/Guy smut fic inspired by a line said by Guy to Sue White


Mac closed his eyes and turned his face into the stream of hot water coming from the showerhead. His fraise-blonde hair becoming darker as the water soaked it through.

He reached for the bottle of shower gel, squirting it into his hand before rubbing it into a lather across his chest. After a long days work a nice hot relaxing shower was just what he needed to wash away the stresses.

Mac continued to spread the lather across his body, fighting a losing battle as the water persisted in rinsing it away. Another squirt of the shower gel to cover his belly and down over his thighs.

There was a time, back in his early days as a doctor that Mac had been self-conscious of these less than private locker room showers, preferring instead to wait until he got home. But age and experience had taught him that washing away the trials of a day in surgery should be done as soon as possible, regardless of who else may be present.

The locker room was quiet this late in the evening, but Mac was aware of another presence in the shower off somewhere to his right. Guy had entered the showers a few minutes after Mac and the men had nodded to each other as he passed. Now the room was silent but for the sound of water hitting the tiles and moistening the warm skin of the two men.

Mac was now lathering his penis, enjoying the feel of the soft soapy suds as they ran along it's shaft, his eyes still closed as he kept his face upturned in the running water.

There was no sound coming from Guy, no splash of water to indicate he was also cleaning himself.

Guy was motionless, stood underneath the spray of another shower, entranced as he watched Mac's gentle movements.

Mac was aware he was being watched, just as he had been aware for many weeks. Each time Mac entered the shower he could be certain that Guy would not be far behind, always finding a place to stand close enough to watch Mac without, he thought, being noticed.

Mac lower his head and opened his eyes. He turned, almost imperceptibly, so that he could see Guy. Guy's mouth drooped open slightly and he had begun to lightly stroke his semi-erect penis, never for a moment letting his eyes wander from Mac.

After a few seconds Guy realised that his observation was being returned, his eyes leapt to Mac's face in shock, a flush came to his cheeks as he quickly turned to face the shower wall embarrassed to realise that Mac knew he was watching.

Mac smiled to himself taking a few steps towards Guy.

"I know you've been watching…"

Guy stammered some half-hearted denial.

"It's OK. I don't mind. In fact I rather like it." Mac had moved a little closer.

Guy turned his head around, unsure if Mac was trying to trick him, trying to get him to admit his guilty secret.

Mac smiled, it seemed sincere, genuine. Guy had no control as his eyes flicked down between Mac's thighs once again. Mac was continuing to stroke himself with the lather and it seemed that he was finding the situation as arousing as Guy was.

Then, without warning, Mac closed the final gap between himself and Guy, slamming Guy's back against the shower wall with one push.

Guy gasped as the air left his lungs and then again as Mac's own body slammed against him. Mac grabbed for Guy's hands and pinned them above his head. Both men were breathing heavily, their bodies pressed tightly together, the evidence of their mutual arousal now impossible to deny.

Guy's mouth moved in a search for words, but none came to him, instead Mac's quickly covered it as the surgeon leaned in to kiss him with a long concealed passion. Guy returned the kiss eagerly, the men's tongues colliding as they fought to explore each others welcoming mouths.

No words were spoken as the kiss broke apart, but with an instinctive understanding Mac easily turned Guy until he was facing back towards the shower wall. Mac had released Guy's hands and was now taking hold of another bottle of shower gel, squirting it across Guy's back, rubbing it slowly down and across his buttocks. Guy braced himself against the wall, moving his legs apart further, resisting the urge to scream for Mac to hurry up.

But Mac was in no rush, despite that fact that anyone could enter the shower, he took his time, teasing Guy as he pushed his fingers between the man's buttocks, running the shower gel up and down. And then without warning he easily slipped one finger inside Guy. Guy gasped at the sudden intrusion, at the same time pushing against Mac's hand to encourage him further. Mac moved his hand in a slow deliberate stroke, until he could stand it no longer and quickly replaced his hand with something much larger, and by now considerably harder.

Guy cried out in a sudden pain as he felt himself being stretched in this unfamiliar way and Mac stopped worried that he had hurt the other man.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare." Once again Guy pushed back against Mac, causing him to slide further inside, the unexpected pain soon giving way to unbelievable pleasure.

Mac gripped onto Guy's hips as he set up a steady rhythm, the moans of both men mingling with the running of the showers.

Before long Mac's fingers dug deeper into Guy's flesh, his thrusts getting faster and harder, his breathing more ragged, until finally he yelled out as his shuddering body came deep inside the other man.

Mac's knees gave way and he sank to the floor with a satisfied smile.

Guy slowly turned to face him smiling as his still fully erect penis seemed to find it's way into perfect alignment with Mac's mouth. Without question Mac reached out to Guy, taking the head of Guy's penis between his lips, flicking his tongue lightly over it before easing more of it inside with a gentle stuck.

Guy sunk his fingers into Mac's sodden mass of hair, trembling at the sensation as Mac continued to suck and lick.

Within minutes it was Guy's turn to call out in pleasure as he filled Mac's mouth with his hot desire, Mac continuing to suck until he felt Guy's body relax, totally spent.

Mac pulled himself to his feet, turning his face once more into the shower. Guy picked up the discarded bottle of shower gel, before turning his own face into the hot stream of water.

Just then they heard voices coming into the locker room. The men exchanged glances, a few minutes earlier and who knows what might have happened.


End file.
